worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation and prestige
(Ch-503) "System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, possessing the devil god bloodline, obtaining the recognition of the mountain barbarian race, becoming their king. Given the title of Barbarian King, awarded 10 thousand merit points and 40 thousand reputation points. Reputation and prestige amongst the mountain barbarian tribes has reached the highest level." (Ch-676) "System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, reputation points broke past 1 million, upgrading to Well Known Around the World, awarded the title Overlord, congratulations player!" Overlord: raises the good impression of historical people by 55%, raises success rate of recruiting historical people, raises success rate of recruiting historical people from other countries by 20%. (Ch-833) System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi for upgrading territory to Capital City, rewarded 12 Golden Men. Protecting the Capital City, ensuring the stability of the waters and the mountains.” Along with the sound of the notification, a golden light shone outside the north city gate of the city. Suddenly, at the two sides of the official path, 12 tall golden statues appeared, giving off a majestic aura. Even if one looked north from the main hall of the manor, they would be able to see the 12 guards. 12 Golden Men: Special combat puppets. Normally act as statues and will not move. When the city is under attack, they will get activated and protect the city. (Ch-846) “System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, country protecting God Weapon has been created, successfully established the Great Xia Dynasty, reign title is Shenwu, please check the stats of the country protecting God Weapon.” Name: Great Xia Vassal (God) Type: Country Protecting God Weapon. Stat: Comprehension +5, Bone Structure +5, Luck +10, Charm +10 Specialty: Repress Fortunes (Any Great Xia Dynasty territory is protected by the country protecting God Weapon, directing the power of the dynasty to protect the people, raises border defense by 80%, raises troops combat strength by 50%, raises Capital City defense by 150%, raises overall body quality of civilians by 50%, raises dynasty unity by 50%.) Specialty: True Dragon Protection (Son of God is protected by the true dragon, untainted by evil, devilish creatures avoid, automatically form a domain. Blades and swords find it hard to hit him and can automatically save its master) Specialty: Bound item, can be brought out of the game world. Skill: Dragon Fist of the Son of God (Gather the power of the imperial vassal, accumulating spiritual energy to punch out, splitting oceans, unstoppable. Cooldown Time: One year.) Evaluation: Country Protecting God Weapon represses the fate and fortune of an entire country; it is an absolute treasure. Unique item, bound, cannot be dropped, cannot be traded, can be upgraded. Without a doubt, this was the best country protecting God Weapon that Ouyang Shuo had ever seen. With this vassal, not only did it greatly increase the overall strength of the Great Xia Dynasty, but Ouyang Shuo’s personal safety was also insured. Even if he faced any danger, the weapon would save him. Most crucially, the vassal could be brought out of the game, which also meant that in the game cabin on the spaceship, Ouyang Shuo’s dantian also had such a small vassal, really mysterious. This was the first big prize that Gaia had given to the winner of the wilderness. From now on, the Great Xia Dynasty would be connected to Ouyang Shuo’s physical body, and their luck and fate were connected. They would share joy together and mishap. At this point, Ouyang Shuo had laid down his first stable roots in real life. “System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi for cultivating Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique: Qi Cultivation to the 12th layer, please look for the next set of the method Huangting Scripture (also known as the Yellow Court Scripture).” Based on what Ouyang Shuo knew, the Huangting Scripture should be in the Battle of Fei River. The Huangting Scripture was also named the Lao Zi Huangting Scripture, and its contents included the Huangting External Jade Scripture and the Huangting Internal Jade Scripture. Between the two Jin dynasties, a Central Scripture was added. The external scripture was older than the internal scripture, and its earliest date was at the Han Dynasty and no later than the Three Kingdoms. On the other hand, the internal scripture was mostly from the Wei Jin period. As a result, Gaia would release the Huangting Scripture during the Wei Jin Northern and Southern Dynasties. … “System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi for training the Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique: Qi cultivation to the 12th layer, giving birth to a new cultivation method specialty – earth element. Earth element: One of the five elements, yellow in color. It is one of the values of the heaven and earth and also that of the emperor, raises interaction between heaven and mankind. Similar to the Way of the Emperor that he gained when he broke through to the 6th layer, it was another unclear specialty. Luckily, although the description was very vague, Ouyang Shuo already knew how the Way of the Emperor had benefited him, so it seemed like the earth element would also slowly change him. After completing his training in the Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique, Ouyang Shuo’s combat strength evaluation rose to the middle of the platinum rank. Even if he faced generals like Er’Lai, he would not be at a disadvantage. … System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, nourished by the country establishment energy, country establishment treasure Emperor Seal has upgraded to Imperial Seal.” Ouyang Shuo was not in a rush to look at its stat, and he took up the seal first. Only to see the words, ‘Receive the Mandate of Heaven, live and prosper forever’ around the four corners and the words Great Xia Dynasty on the face of the seal. Name: Imperial Seal (God Rank) Type: Dynasty Secret Treasure Stat: Bone Structure +5, comprehension +5, luck +5, charm +5 Specialty: Ward Off Devils and Spirits (incorruptible and helps chase away evil) Protection of Fate (using the might of the emperor to lead the fate and prosperity of the territory to protect the people.) Country Established (raises people’s sentiment by 50%, raises dynasty fate and prosperity by 30%) Evaluation: This is an emperor seal that has been unsealed, having the spirit of a Qilin beast injected into it. It can affect the fate of an entire country, a pinnacle treasure, a necessity for establishing a country. Compared to the emperor seal, the imperial seal was more orthodox and could be used to give out imperial decrees. Decrees with the seal of the imperial seal were like decrees being stamped with the prosperity and luck of the entire territory and could not be changed. It held the utmost authority and power, like a rule of the heavens. … “System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, nourished by the country establishment prosperity and energy, the Temple of Heaven’s Shang Ding transformed into the Xia Ding, stats have been improved.” Name: Xia Ding (God Rank) Stats: Divine Protection (raises defense of territory by 40%), Supremacy (raises the majesty of the Lord by 40%), Omnidirectional Suppression (raises the combat prowess of the army by 40%). Description: This was a dynasty Fang Ding and was the symbol of nobility and power; item can be used for worship. Specialty: Suppress (Enemy troops that attack into the Capital City will have their combat strength weakened by 40%) Compared to the Shang Ding, the Xia Ding had upgraded to a God Weapon. Not only did its stats double, but it even had a new specialty – suppress. With that, he had the country protector beast, country protecting God Weapon, imperial seal, and Xia Ding. From the start of the Great Xia Dynasty, he had gathered the four items. (Ch-1093) “System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi for spreading the glory of the Han Chinese in the Battle of Yashan and the Qing Destroys Ming battle, showing the spirit of the Chinese, specially awarded Soul of the Chinese as reward!” Soul of the Chinese: after use, causes the dynasty to become the only orthodox Chinese dynasty, having the highest position.